Space Jackers
Location: Space of the Milky Way Galaxy. Inside Stryker's ship. Stryker: This ship is awesome. I think I'm going to repaint it red and black. Miracle: Okay. Stryker: Whats wrong? Usually when I talked about working on any ship or car you get excited. It must be from you Dad. Miracle: Sorry. I just can't believe we ran away. My parents will kill me. Stryker: Not if I kill them first. Miracle: Stryker! How could you even say that? Stryker: My bad. I am just filled with hate and anger. Ha Ha. Miracle: You need to try bongo drums, yoga, or mellow jazz. Stryker: I am not a hippie. Miracle: I love you. Stryker: I love you more. (They kiss) Miracle: How much money do we have left? Stryker: As you know, I am a prince so I filled an entire closet with gems from Ledgerdomain. Besides I could rob any bank I want too. Miracle: We will not rob a bank! Stryker: Okay. Fine. (BOOM!) Stryker: Did you hear that? Miracle: Yeah. Stryker: I'm going to check it out. Stay here. (He slams the Omnitrix) Miracle: No. I'm going with you. Lodestar: Fine. (He opens the air lock and gets on top of the ship) Come on. Miracle: (She absorbs metal) Lodestar: Come on out! (No response) Miracle: Maybe we where hit by a small comet. Lodestar: I don't think so. (All of the sudden the ship starts to move from under them) Lodestar: Oh no! (He uses his magnetism powers to bring the ship back to him) Miracle: Stryker help! Lodestar: (He lets the ship go so he can rescue Miracle. Then he uses pushes Miracle to him) Miracle: I'm sorry. I should have stayed in the ship. Lodestar: It is not your fault. Now lets get our ship back. Miracle: We need a tracking spell. Reanima Verdanica! (Flowers start to grow on a nearby comet) Lodestar: Wrong spell. The correct spell is Darkara Dorokey Aghosto. Miracle: Okay then. Darkara Dorokey Aghosto! (A trail of light appears) Lodestar: Good job. Now we need to find the ship before the Omnitrix runs out of power. (He creates a force field around himself and Miracle then pushes them in the direction of the light) (They find the ship on a nearby Asteroid) Lodestar: Time to kick some butt. (He pushes the door down) Miracle: Show yourselves. Baron Highway: Hello. We are the Space Crew. Formerly known as the Road Crew. How do you like our invisbility suits? We just.......... Lodestar: Shut up. We don't care! Get off my ship. Turbine: No thanks. You and your ugly, tomboy girl friend can leave now. This is our ship. Miracle: What did you say? (Her eyes light up pink) Turbine: You heard me! Miracle: Ahhhh!!!!!! Stryker: You made her mad. Something that is very hard to do. Road Rage: Shut up you lily livered porcupine. Stryker: How about you shutup you dumb inbred, redneck, piece of crap. Baron Highway: Get them off my ship. Lodestar: You can't make me! I'm gonna kick your.... BEEP ..... (He turns back into Stryker) Crud. Miracle: (Creates a shield of manna around them both) What are we going to do? Stryker: Take the ship back. Road Rage: This is our ship now! All these gems and electronics are worth a ton of money! Baron Highway: Don't talk to them. They are stalling! (They fire blasters at Miracle's shield) Road Rage: Its not going through! Baron Highway: We'll then take care of it! Road Rage: (Takes out a chainsaw and slices through the shield) Miracle: He is breaking through. Stryker: No he's not! Turbo! (The spell causes Road Rage to slam into a wall) Turbine: (Appears behind Stryker and wraps a chain around his neck) Stryker: (Starts to choke) Miracle: Histus Hotina! (The spell cause the chain to break) Stryker: (Elbows Turbine) Turbine: You wouldn't hit a girl? Stryker: No but I know someone who will. (He slams the Omnitrix) Benmummy: (He wraps bandages around Turbine and Road Rage) Have a nice trip! (He tosses them out of the air lock) Turbine: No!!! Road Rage: Ahhhhh!!!!! Benmummy: Keep your helmets on! Ha Ha! Miracle: Where did the other guy go? Benmummy: Show yourself! Baron Highway: If you say so. (He takes out a flamethrower and fires it at Benmummy) Benmummy: Ahhhhhh!!!! I'm on fire! Put it out! Miracle: Just go outside! Benmummy: Oh yeah. (He runs out of the air lock) Fire does not work without air! (The fire lets out) Baron Highway: (Takes out a wrench and hits Miracle with it) Benmummy: How dare you! (He grabs Baron Highway and slams him into the wall over and over again) Miracle: Stop. He is not worth it. Benmummy: Your right. (He tosses Baron Highway into space) Have a nice trip! Baron Highway: I will have my revenge! You stupid little........ Benmummy: (Slams the door and transforms back into Stryker) Miracle: That was fun...... Stryker: Yeah. I'm going to take a nap. Miracle: I will too. Stryker: Great. I love sleeping next to someone. To be continued........ Characters *Stryker Morningstar *Miracle Levin *Baron Highway *Turbine *Road Rage Aliens *Lodestar *Benmummy Category:Episode Category:Episodes in Stryker 10